


The End of All Things

by thetasteofsunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Art, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, M/M, also this isn't my best artwork i didn't spend hours on each panel, but i hope it gets the point across, hi astoria and draco deserve EVERYTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetasteofsunshine/pseuds/thetasteofsunshine
Summary: Draco Malfoy lived a long life. He could say that. While most would celebrate living so long, seeing his son get married and have kids, he only ever felt... numb. Like part of his brain, part of his very existence, was absent. He wished he could see her again.





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have to admit that this isn't... my best work. By a long shot. But, being the person that I am, I forgot to do something for DrastoriaFest until the collection was actually opened so... This was originally going to be longer but my poor time management skills thwarted me and I ended up with this.


End file.
